Die richtgen Worte
by Verness
Summary: Songfic zu "Couldn't have said it better" von Meat Loaf. Hermine und Draco treffen sich nachts. Ist er immer so fies wie Hermine glaubt?


**Die richtigen Worte – Couldn't have said it better **

Songfic zu Meat Loaf: Couldn't have said it better

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts. Ist alles der Rowling. ;)

Warnings: M als Rating habe ich nur gewählt um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein. Aber trotzdem: Achtung, hier kommt eine detailierte Sex-Scene drin vor, allerdings eine ganz unschuldig romantische.

Die folgende Songfic habe ich vor Jahren geschrieben. Tatsächlich war es die erste Fanfiction überhaupt, die ich geschrieben habe und das, noch lange bevor ich überhaupt wusste, dass es auch andere gibt, die so etwas schreiben und das es sogar Foren und Seiten dazu gibt.

Die Geschichte ist ein bisschen kitschig und sicherlich nicht mein bestes Werk, aber ich dachte mir, wenn ich anfange hier Stories zu veröffentlichen, dann muss es auch mit meiner ersten Fanfiction sein.

Rechtschreibfehler dürft ihr gerne für euch behalten. ;)

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Song**

_Hermine's POV_

Draco's POV

**And you said nothing at all**

Was soll man da auch sagen

_Das hat alles nur besser gemacht  
_

**Well I couln´t have said it better myself**

_Stimmt wir haben beide dasselbe gesagt_

Ich hätte es echt nicht besser sagen können

**Tonight the conversation takes the fall**

Das war auch gut so, ich hatte Angst, dass sie selbst dann die Besserwisserin spielen würde, aber sie hat mich einfach machen lassen

_Dieser arrogante Malfoy hat echt mal seine dämlichen Beleidigungen gelassen_

**Just love me like you love nobody else**

Ja, ja, was purer Sex war wird jetzt ernst... sie liebt mich jetzt so, wie ich sie

_Nach dieser Nacht ist es kein Wunder, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe, obwohl ich ihn nur bitten wollte nicht immer so fies zu sein... er hat mich wirklich geliebt, wie niemanden zuvor_

**I see the angels, they´re standing right outside your door**

Ja, als ich zu dir ging warst du noch unschuldig und hast auf mich hinter einer Tür in einem unbenutztem Klassenraum gewartet, um mich zu bitten, nicht so fies zu allen zu sein… Lächerlich… Aber dein Mut hat mich so überrascht, dass ich wirklich gekommen bin… du wolltest mir, Draco Malfoy, sagen, ich solle netter sein… so lieb, so brav, so unschuldig… man hat die Engel in deinem Umkreis förmlich gerochen

_Ja, da waren die Engel noch bei mir_

**They´re watching over me, they´re watching over us all**

_und haben so über mich und über uns alle gewacht… ich habe gebetet, war unschuldig… die Engel hätten es gemocht, wenn ich dich überredet hätte brav zu sein… ein braver Junge, aber du bist der Teufel persönlich_

Die Engel haben über dich gewacht, als ich zu dir ging… sie waren sicherlich von deinem Vorhaben mich zu einem lieben Jungen zu machen fasziniert… dabei glaubst du doch, dass sie über alle wachen, auch die „Bösen"

**You can send them home tonight, because you won´t need them anymore  
**

Ich war auf einmal so von deinem Wesen beeindruckt und verzaubert, an dem mich plötzlich nur deine übertriebene Unschuld gestört hat... das musste ich ändern... alles was mir mein Vater über Schlammblüter gesagt hatte, war auf einmal vergessen... ich wollte dich nur noch küssen, dich in meinen Armen halten, dich beschützen-... und mehr! Du warst mit Sicherheit auch noch auf eine andere Art unschuldig, eine Jungrau... ich wollte dich, was brauchst du da noch Engel?

_Wir würden doch so gut zusammenpassen, wenn du nur etwas unschuldiger wärst... ich wollte bei dir sein, einfach nur bei dir sein, wofür brache ich da schon Engel? Mache ich mir wirklich gerade Hoffnungen?_

**In your arms I think I´ve found the safest place to fall**

_In deinen Armen ist wohl der sicherste Platz für mich, sicherer noch, als bei meinen Engeln… in deinen Armen deine Körperwärme spüren_

In meinen Armen brauchst du keine Engel, ich beschütze dich... ich werde dich beschützen... fest an mich drücken... keine Angst, das wollte ich schon lange tun

**When I step in the door and I stare at your face**

_Du hast mich wirklich angestarrt als ich die Tür geöffnet habe (kichert)..._

_aber ich musste dich auch ansehen... du hattest eine seidige, lange, schwarze Schlafanzughose an... du hattest es nicht für nötig gehalten, deinen schwarzen, seidigen Bademantel zuzuschnüren und ich konnte deinen muskulösen Oberkörper betrachten_

Als ich dich sah wurde es nur schlimmer, unter deinem weißen Bademantel aus Seide konnte ich deutlich die Umrisse eines seidigen, kurzen Nachthemdes mit Spagettiträgern sehen... ich konnte dich nur noch anstarren... ich wollte dich küssen… meine Freunde, deine Freunde, Schlammblut, Vater, wie du reagieren würdest: ALLES EGAL!

**There are so many things that I wish I could say**

_Ich wollte echt viel sagen  
_

**Well I struggle with words but they put up a fight**

_Was soll ich nur sagen? Hilfe ich fange an zu stottern!  
_

**You can keep your mouth shut, **

Ich will dir gerade sagen, dass mir alles, was ich dir je gesagt und getan habe schrecklich Leid tut, doch du lässt mich nicht... ich spüre deinen wundervollen Finger auf meinen Lippen... wolltest du nicht sagen, dass ich nicht mehr so fies sein soll?

_Du fängst an zu reden: „ Ich ... es... es t-tut..." Doch ich will es nicht hören... ich lege dir schnell meinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und sage einfach nur „Schhhh..." Du grinst... dein hämisches Grinsen... dann küsst du meinen Finger, ganz sachte... ich kann es nicht glauben, daher lasse ich meinen Finger auf deinen Lippen_

Du atmest schwer, deine Brust hebt und senkt sich, nachdem ich deinem Finger diese Zärtlichkeit zukommen ließ... du schaust mich durchdringend an... ich schaue dir in deine braunen Rehaugen... ich grinse mein Malfoy-Grinsen... du musst Lächeln

_Ich schaue dir in deine wunderschönen grauen Augen, sie scheinen so undurchdringlich, verschlossen... du grinst immer noch dein Grinsen... ich muss Lächeln... dein Blick wird so unbeschreiblich verlangend, als wolltest du mich allein damit entkleiden... du nimmst meine Fingerkuppe in deinen Mund und saugst leicht daran, ich atme schwer..._

**Because it doesn't really matter tonight**

Ich entferne deinen Finger von meinem Mund, nehme deine Hand in meine… Worte sind überflüssig und fehl am Platz… ich ziehe dich an mich und lasse meine Hände auf deiner Taille ruhen... ich schaue dich an

_Ich fahre mit meinen Händen deine Arme herauf und streiche sie dann über deinen nackten, wundervollen Oberkörper... ich schaue zu dir auf, in deine Augen... du bist einen Kopf größer als ich, dass fällt mir in diesem Moment auf... ich lege meine Hände in deinen Nacken und will deinen Kopf zu mir ziehen, damit ich dich küssen kann... doch du bist schneller_

Ich neige meinen Kopf hinunter und presse meine Lippen sacht auf deine

_Ich fühle mich wie elektrisiert, so etwas Wundervolles habe ich noch nie erlebt!_

Ich unterbreche den Kuss und schaue dir in die Augen, du hast sie immer noch geschlossen und keuchst... ich presse meine Lippen wieder auf deine, fester und verlangender, du erwiderst den Kuss... alles andere als zaghaft...

_Ich küsse dich gerne... du kannst so wunderbar küssen... deine Zunge bittet um Einlass... den gewähre ich dir gerne... unsere Zungen spielen miteinander... es wird leidenschaftlich und verlangender_

**I will guide you all the way  
**

Ich würde dir gerne sagen, dass ich dich durch diese Nacht führen, leiten möchte, aber ich möchte diese Stille nicht durchbrechen... bitte, sei diese Nacht keine Besserwisserin... lass dich einfach von mir leiten... wie soll ich dir das verständlich machen, ohne zu reden...

**Because I know exactly what you´re trying to say**

_Du trägst mich auf deinen Armen zu einem naheliegendem Tisch… ich verstehe… du brauchst nichts sagen… ich nicke dir zu… du lächelst mich an... ja, wir meinen beide dasselbe... heute Nacht lasse ich mich von dir führen... du breitest unsere beiden Bademäntel auf dem Tisch aus und legst mich behutsam darauf ab_

**You have the right to remain silent**

Ja, du hast das Recht einfach nur still zu sein... entspann dich!

**I´ll get the light… ****You get that smile**

_Wirklich, du lächelst mich so lieb und verführerisch an  
_  
**And you said nothing at all**

Du sagst nichts**  
**

**Well I couln´t have said it better myself  
**_Ich könnte das auch nicht besser sagen_

**Tonight the conversation takes the fall**

Wer braucht da schon Konversation?**  
**

**Just love me like you love nobody else**

_Liebe mich einfach, wie niemanden zuvor_****

And I know you feel the same

Ich merke doch, dass deine Gefühle für mich von Sekunde zu Sekunde wachsen, genau wie meine Gefühle für dich… ich beuge mich vor, du sitzt auf dem Tisch und lächelst… ich ziehe dir dein Nachthemd über den Kopf aus, während du meine Hose geschickt mit den Füßen herunterziehst... ich erstarre... WOW!

_Ich lehne mich zurück und stütze mich mit den Ellbogen ab... du weichst zurück... ich wundere mich... habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? ... Ist das Ganze etwa nur ein übler Scherz, eine Pointe die du beim morgigen Frühstück den anderen Slytherins zum Besten gibst? Ich werde unsicher. Merkst du meine Unruhe? Wahrscheinlich schon, denn du lächelst mir aufmunternd zu und jetzt bemerke ich: du betrachtet mich... jedes bisschen meines Körpers... ich setzte mich auf und nehme deine Hände in die meinen_

Du blickst mich immer noch leicht verunsichert an... während du dich wieder zurücklehnst, ziehst du mich mit... ich bin erregt, wie könnte ich das in dieser Situation auch nicht?

**You´ve been searching for the words,**

_Haben wir all die Jahre nur nach Wörtern, einer Sprache gesucht, während wir uns angegiftet haben?  
_

**Now you know what to say**

Die beste Sprache ist wohl immer noch die Körpersprache, da ist es nicht schwer, Wörter zu finden, das merken wir jetzt

**Just say nothing**

_Ich schlinge die Arme um deinen Hals… wir küssen uns leidenschaftlich… du stoppst das Zungenspiel und saugst an meinem Hals… du saugst an meiner Brustwarze, zuerst an der einen, dann an der anderen... du übersähst mich mit Küssen, heißen, leidenschaftlichen Küssen… du wanderst tiefer… du spielst an meinem feuchten Eingang und dringst mit einem Finger in mich ein_

Du stöhnst… ich grinse dich an… langsam bewege ich meinen Finger in dir… du stöhnst laut auf… nach einer Weile ziehe ich meinen Finger wieder aus dir heraus... sag einfach nichts, ich will dich jetzt

**Don't say a word**

_Oh nein mein Lieber, nun bist du dran… gerade, als du dich auf den Tisch legst, rutsche ich geschickt von diesem runter… du schaust mich verwundert vom Tisch aus an… ich grinse… ich halte deine Hüfte in meinen Händen und beuge mich vor… ich nehme deine Erektion in meinen Mund und umkreise die Spitze mit meiner Zunge... du stöhnst auf... sag kein Wort_

**Silence is gold**

Diese Stille ist Gold wert

**Don't say a word**

Ich halte es nicht mehr aus… ich will dich jetzt… sag nichts… ich ziehe dich hoch, auf mich… dann drehe ich mich… nun liege ich oben

_Du dringst in mich ein… eine Sekunde voll Schmerz… doch der Schmerz wird schnell zu purer Leidenschaft… du bewegst dich gleichmäßig, ich passe mich deinen Bewegungen an_

Wir werden schneller und rhythmischer

**This is the moment we´ve been waiting for  
**

Aaaahhh! Stöhnen… wir kommen zusammen... auf diesen Augenblick haben wir hingelebt

**If I exercise my right**

Wir verweilen aufeinander…

_Du fängst wieder mit den gleichmäßigen Bewegungen an… ich unterbreche diese... wir drehen den Spieß um… ich setzte mich auf dich… du hast mir deutlich gemacht, dass du, wie ich auch, noch eine Runde möchtest… ich beginne mich erneut zu bewegen  
_

**I will take your body language and hold it against you tonight**

Ich werde deine Körpersprache gegen dich verwenden, du Biest… ich wollte dich führen… es wird wieder schneller

**And I know you feel the same**

Ich weiß, dass du dasselbe fühlst, während wir noch erschöpft aufeinander verweilen

**I´ve wondered all my life, if this moment comes would I know what to say**

_Wie ich mich verhalten soll, wenn es soweit ist habe ich mich wirklich immer schon gefragt, schließlich war es mein erstes Mal und jetzt ist es einfach so passiert  
_

**Then you say nothing at all**

Du sagst einfach nichts

**So many times I stumbled on the words that I wanted to say  
**

_Ich habe mich so oft nach den richtigen Wörtern gefragt_

**You say nothing at all**

Du sagst einfach nichts

**So many ways we could turn the words around**

_Es gibt so viele Wörter, zu viele, wie kann man da entscheiden, welche man in dieser wundervollen Situation braucht  
_

**You said nothing at all**

Du sagst einfach nichts

**So many nights our hearts came crashing to the ground  
**

_So viele gemeinsame Nächte liegen noch vor uns_

**You say nothing at all**

Du sagst einfach nichts

**So many dreams that are finally coming true**

_So viele Träume, dieser hier ist wahr geworden  
_

**Well, I couldn´t have said it better myself**

_Ich kann das nicht besser sagen  
_

**Now you finish me off when you finish my thoughts the way you do**

Wir gehen endlich auseinander, nachdem wir so lange erschöpft aufeinander gelegen haben… so viele Gedanken, alle drehen sich um dich

_Ich beobachte, wie du dich anziehst... na ja, deine Hose... dann ziehe ich mein kurzes Nachthemd an... du nimmst mich in den Arm... wir stehen lange so da_

Ich küsse dich auf die Stirn… „Ich liebe dich!"... ganz leise... unsicher… du lächelst

„_Ich liebe dich auch, Draco!"_

„Meine Hermine!"

**And you said nothing at all**

Ich bringe dich zu deinem Turm und küsse dich noch einmal

**Well I couln´t have said it better myself  
**

Viele Nächte folgen noch…

**Tonight the conversation takes the fall**

_Nach einiger Zeit trauen wir uns, unsere Liebe offen zu zeigen... sogar Dumbledore schaute überrascht und auch irgendwie missbilligend... am geschocktesten waren Snape, meine Freunde und Dracos Freunde... war ja zu erwarten... nur Dracos Vater würde wahrscheinlich schlimmer reagieren... vor allem, weil Draco kein Todesser mehr werden wollte  
_

**Just love me like you love nobody else**

Klar streiten wir oft, wir schreien, knallen Türen und verfluchen uns, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Kein Wunder, wir haben beide ein sehr hitziges Temperament. Aber wir lieben uns, von ganzen Herzen...

Und das, wie sich einmal herausstellen würde, ein Leben lang...


End file.
